


Germinate

by LadyNightbird



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B being absolutely clueless at both gardens and relationships, 2B/60, 9S is there because he's my son, F/F, Gardening, I don't edit so it's messy, Lots of it, Some AU where things don't go horribly wrong, everyone lives au, fluff for the soul, hand holding, oh yeah there's also a flower crown, soft lesbian fluff because we need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightbird/pseuds/LadyNightbird
Summary: Humans liked to symbolically compare new things to seeds. Maybe they were onto something. 2B/6O fluff.





	Germinate

It took 2B almost a week to parse through all of the information 9S could give her on gardening. He had transferred huge files to her, full of pictures and lengthy essays on planting, the harvest season, soil quality, everything from seed to bloom. She wasn’t made for such study- her attention wavered every other sentence, but she had a goal. That was the one thing going for her- battle units, though not the best students, were very difficult to deter. 

Semi-retirement from active deployment meant she was spending far more time on the surface, watching over rebuilding efforts and acting as emergency forces on standby. For their hard and heroic work, 9S and 6O had been allowed to go with her. 9S had been a given, but 6O had only been released with some convincing. 2B had refused to cooperate without her surface-side, and though the Commander had disliked sending an Operator unit to Earth, there was little arguing with those that had saved YoRHa and secured a future for mankind. And so 6O was allowed to work from the surface, still overseeing 2B, but sharing their relative peace. 

And perhaps 2B had been a little obvious, but the pod had again picked up on her intentions. If 6O were to come to Earth, it may as well be to her liking. Their accommodations were plain even by Bunker standards; 2B had kept it meticulously despite 9S’s tendency to amass clutter. There was little spare room in the Resistance camp for anything, but just in front of their repurposed apartment was a patch of sunlight  _ not  _ occupied by spare weapons or machinery, and that had become 2B’s focus in her quiet hours. 6O would absolutely love a garden. And despite her inexperience 2B decided it was worth trying.

“9S, how deep do seeds need to be planted?” 2B held a small pile of scavenged flower seeds in the palm of her hand. They were all different, and she had no idea of the quality- or the variety. Most of them had come from 9S, who was far better at actually identifying them. He watched curiously from his seat on a broken down truck, chin in his hands.

“Uhh, two to three inches? Records suggest it’s kind of a matter of estimation.” He shrugged noncommittally. “Shouldn’t you get a shovel though?”

“Unnecessary.” 2B got down to one knee, cocked a fist back, and threw a punch with frightening speed straight down into the soil. There was a shower of dirt and crunch of small stones that did little to stifle 9S’s yelp at the unexpected turn of events. When the dirt had fallen back to earth, there was a small, smoking crater in the ground. Perfect for tossing seeds into. Which she did, with a smirk. 

9S shook dirt and dust from his hair. “Gods, 2B! Talk about overkill.” This time he knew to cover his face when 2B made another hole. The rusted-out truck he was sitting on rattled loudly with the impact, and several Resistance members looked over curiously at them. He waved awkwardly in 2B’s stead, as she lined up for another round. “Uhh, were you expecting this garden to be ready when 6O comes down?”

“No. But I want it to be started.” 2B dropped a few more varied seeds into the latest smoking crater. “She’ll want to see them grow.”

“And she uh, may be better at it.” 9S shrugged innocently at 2B’s half-hearted glare. “Just saying. Most people don’t punch the dirt.”

“Everything, even human practices like gardening, can be perfected.” 2B flung another fist.

* * *

 

6O arrived one week later, after final clearance was granted to send her to the surface via flight unit. Though not a combat unit, 6O was a fantastic pilot. Being an Operator she’d remote controlled more flight units than 2B had flown herself. Her skill was the main reason Command even considered letting her stay planet-side- the Resistance was certain to benefit from YoRHa aid in the matter of technology, and an Operator would be well suited to staying near the camp. Delicate but intelligent, unsuited for combat but a good go-between for YoRHa and the Resistance. The natural choice.

So it was that 2B found herself at the roof of a demolished building near the camp, watching the sky. Escorting 6O obviously fell to her, despite the relative safety of their surroundings. The ruined city was quiet spare birdsong and the wind, breezing between and through buildings long since fallen to disrepair, crumbling concrete monuments to a once prosperous world. Perhaps someday it would be again. That thought gave 2B pause- would she see Earth without machine lifeforms someday? A world without the struggle she had been made for... And what would it look like? These days she’d had more time to think than ever, and the future occupied more of her head than had likely been intended by her creators. Blame that on less active work to do. Combat units weren’t exactly built for the moments  _ between _ battle.

A distant whine of engines turned her thoughts from the future to the present. The sleek silhouette of a flight unit roared overhead, turning in an elaborate, seemingly elated spiral and corkscrew. It came in for a landing after coming about, unfolding and settling, engines thrown in reverse-thrust to set its weight down gently, near silently. A perfect landing. The unit opened and 6O lightly hopped out, already grinning, eyes wide with wonder. Rarely was 6O stunned to silence. But now she was turning an awestruck circle, dwarfed by the height of the buildings around them, the vastness of the sky, the smell of life as vegetation slowly reclaimed the city. 

When she turned back to 2B it was with the utmost of raw, untamed joy, and she made as though to run to her combat unit and friend, her lover of some time. She tripped with the force of gravity (much stronger on Earth than on the Bunker, which simulated only as much as was necessary) and fell, but only as far as 2B’s arms. She was beside 6O in an instant to catch her, and the weight of her was so familiar and comforting that it was instinct to pull her closer, sweeping her up in a hug that lifted her entirely. 6O gasped at the fall, but laughed when she realized she was safe, cradled against 2B’s chest and effortlessly held.

“This is amazing!” She threw her arms around 2B’s neck, nuzzling in close with a delighted grin. “Gods I’m so excited. You have to promise to show me everything, okay?”

2B chuckled quietly, thoroughly lost in 6O’s closeness, in the happiness of having her there to stay. “Camp first. Then we’ll see about everything else.” And seeing as they were alone, she pressed a kiss to 6O’s cheek, and felt heat rise in both their skin as para-blush. She stayed there for a second, lips to soft skin, just breathing 6O in. “I missed you.”

“Aw, 2B…” 6O gave her a soft, almost sad smile. “We’ve been calling every few hours. But I missed you too.”

“Yeah.” 2B set her down gently, grateful for her blindfold’s concealing her eyes. “I’d rather have you close by than on the comm.” 2B reached over awkwardly, but 6O clasped her hand excitedly without her having to say anything, mercifully. “Come on. We’ll take the stairs.”

The quiet, musty ruined building gave 2B far too much room for focusing on 6O’s hand in hers. Warm even through both their gloves, 6O’s fingers twined perfectly through hers, soft and gentle but holding tight. Once in a while she’d run her thumb over 2B’s knuckles and smile in a way that managed to be captivating, entirely demanding of 2B’s attention without any effort at all. Their surroundings were dim but that still managed to amplify every feeling, the shine of her eyes and the brush of her thigh against 2B’s skirt with each step. It was even harder to focus in the daylight of the fields on the way to camp. 6O sparkled with utter delight, gasping aloud at every bird that took flight from the bushes as they passed. When they got close to camp 6O pulled 2B suddenly by the hand aside with a squeal of excitement, catching even the battle unit off-balance with the speed at which she jumped.

“2B! Look!” She pointed with her free hand at a bushy plant laden with yellow flowers. Their blossoms were bright and vibrant, studded with black centers. 2B had passed by it perhaps a hundred times, and never really noticed it. “ _ Rudbekia hirta.  _ Black-eyed susans.” She didn’t let go of 2B’s hand, but pulled her closer to the bush, catching a bloom between her fingers. “They’re pretty, huh?”

“Hmm.” 2B didn’t give an answer aloud, but allowed for a faint hint of a smile. “Are you taking one for your collection?”

6O nodded animatedly, and let go of 2B’s hand to better inspect the flower stalks. 2B silently contended with the feeling of missing something- she clenched her hand, still warm with 6O’s touch, into a fist to quiet the thought. “I want to try something else too. Turn around.”

“Why?” 2B raised an eyebrow. “I doubt there’s confidential data to be taken from wildflowers.”

“No, but it’s still something I want to try. Turn around!” She didn’t relent until 2B finally obeyed, turning and watching the landscape beyond them. A few Resistance androids trekked across the street in the distance and disappeared behind a wrecked building. A predatory bird wheeled in circles above. Overall a boring scene. Still, seeing as she was technically on guard duty, 2B kept watch. 6O kept at the secretive task behind her, muttering almost inaudibly to herself until finally, something was set on 2B’s head. “There!”

“Do I want to know what you just put on me?” 2B asked, deadpan, not turning around. If it had been anyone but 6O, she would have thrown whatever was on her head by now. A few too many bad experiences with Jackass and her ‘scientific’ tests made her jumpy. 

6O laughed, sidling around 2B’s side to take her hand again. Hers were bare of gloves now, and her fingers were stained with chlorophyll. “It’s the flowers! They look nice against your hair.”

2B reached up to touch the flowers, more curious than anything. Their long stalks were woven and tied, a little clumsily, into a circle. She didn’t pull the crown off her head, but she did center it more carefully. She couldn’t remove it, not when 6O looked so entirely delighted. She wasn’t sure she  _ wanted _ to anyways. She left it there, splashes of sunlight gold against her platinum hair. “How did you learn to do that?”

“Old human stories.” 6O smiled, and they started walking toward camp again. “It’s romantic. Sometimes they’d give flowers to people they loved.” The affectionate, sweet look she gave 2B was enough to make her look down to keep from giving herself away. They were alone, emotions weren’t so forbidden here, but it was habit to restrain them anyway.

“I see.” 2B still, despite her attempt at hiding the shadow of a blush, held tightly to 6O’s hand when 6O squeezed hers. Her own surprise was looking considerably less impressive- a grid of small dirt piles that would  _ eventually  _ be something 6O liked. Hopefully it would be enough. She hadn’t prepared anything else, other than cleaning up their loaned room.

They were in the Resistance camp within fifteen minutes. The normal bustle of the camp enveloped them, androids chattering and doing business, complaining about work, vibrant and loud. It was comforting to 2B by now, after spending so long among these troops. Fortification efforts had redoubled with the lull in machine activity, and many of the rooms of the ruined buildings surrounding the camp had been walled back in and refurbished. More troops meant more power, and with things looking up for the Resistance, there was a chance for more satellite camps to be built. Strategically, they were in a great spot. It was just a matter of having enough manpower to make it happen.

2B’s thoughts were interrupted by 9S calling for her. “Hey, 2B! 6O!” He approached them, grinning. “Long time no see, Operator.” 

“Hey Nines!” 6O smiled, leaping forward to hug him. Though a little surprised, he returned the gesture. “How have things been?”

“Aw, boring mostly. Just chores until we get some real orders.” He shrugged, and then turned toward 2B. “Uh, 2B? Did you… lose a fight with a plant?” 

2B tilted her head. “What?” The flowers in her hair shifted just enough to remind her she was still wearing them. “Oh. This. No, 6O made this.”

9S sported a knowing grin, waving his eyebrows. “I gotcha! But I thought you hated gifts...”

“This is acceptable so long as it doesn’t interfere with my duties.” 2B fixed him with a glare. “And as there is no imminent danger, I will keep it.” He chuckled, and she shook her head, turning toward their room. “Come on, 6O.”

As she walked away, she heard 9S whisper to 6O, “She must really like it.” She pretended not to hear, and stopped in front of their door. The ‘garden’ was to the left, nestled safely aside. There was still nothing growing that she could see. It looked exactly as it had days ago when she had planted it- like some awkward lumps of soil. 2B frowned. There was no going back now, she supposed.

“6O.” 2B turned back to face her. “I made something for you as well. However, it’s not so impressive as I would have liked it to be.”

“Oh, 2B…” 6O was smiling, utterly warm and shining. “You made something for  _ me?  _ It’ll be perfect!” 

2B shifted her weight awkwardly, heels digging into the sandy soil. “Well. I should have started it earlier.” She gestured widely at the patch of garden, sad and barren though it was. “You’re… likely more adept at the human practice of gardening than I am.”

There was a moment of quiet so bleak that 2B closed her eyes behind her blindfold, grateful for its aid in helping her look entirely passive. All at once there was warm arms around her, and a sniffling Operator’s face at her collar. “Gods, 2B!” 6O cried. “This is… it’s wonderful!“

2B was suddenly keenly aware that she didn’t know where to put her hands; they settled awkwardly at 6O’s waist, holding her delicately. “It’s admittedly not as good as I had hoped it would be.”

“Shh, it’s perfect.” 6O hugged her tighter, and finally seemed to realize what she was doing. “Um. Is this okay? That I’m, doing this?”

2B paused, then stepped back out of 6O’s arms. “Perhaps when people aren’t watching. When we’re off duty.”

It sounded rude, and anyone but 6O would have thought it to be. But she was 2B’s Operator, and she knew her combat unit better than anyone. Knew the faint frown of disappointment at having to do her duty first. So she smiled understandingly. “Then let’s report in. And later I can help you with the garden. We’ll have something of our own once it grows.”

2B glanced away but both 6O and 9S caught the hint of a smile. “Then I’m looking forward to it.” She started a slow walk across camp toward Anemone, but not before catching 6O’s hand in her own as she passed by, tactfully ignoring the surprised squeak from her Operator, who was usually the initiator in any sort of touch. 6O turned to look over her shoulder at 9S, who flashed her a thumbs up and an incredulous smile at the progress. And perhaps the camp was watching them, 2B clad in sun-gold flowers, 6O equally alight with her joy. Like their garden they had set on the path to something new, in sun and color and growth.


End file.
